After Death
by Digital Striker
Summary: Oneshot. Ken dies and tells about his new life.


Disclaimer: Don't own digimon but do own this fic!

* * *

Ken POV:

My name is Ken, and I'm death. You'll be wondering how? I'll tell you. I always hated my life from the beginning. Everyday I wished I could die. But one night when I was going to meet Yolie, suddenly a child appeared in front of a bus, trying to catch his ball. I rushed there as fast as I could. My instincts told me I couldn't make it, but I gladly did! I pushed the child away from the bus and I tried to jump away, but something kept me from doing so. I watched as the lights grew brighter and the horns getting louder. And there at the very moment I died.

In one way I'm glad to die, because my painful past being an 'Evil Digimon Emperor' haunted my dreams. In another way I hate that, leaving behind my parents, my elder brother Sam (A/N: well Sam is alive in my story.), and my love Yolie. I remember that day when I made that promise to her.

**Flashback:**

_We both were running in the park and laughing. She was running deep in the park and I was catching up with her. We both were exhausted and then we sat on the soft grass beneath us. She was sitting next to me, her head on my shoulders. And she said,_

_"Ken?", She removed her head from my shoulder and looked into my eyes._

_"Yes Yolie?", I asked, looking into her eyes too._

_"Will you make a promise?", She asked hopefully._

_"And what would that be?"_

_"Promise me that you will never leave me." _

_"I promise." I said smiling at her._

_She hugged me and I hugged her back. And then she kept her head on my shoulder again, this time closing her eyes. I remember that feeling. We were engulfed by total serenity and by the beautiful cool breeze._

**End of flashback.**

I don't understand that why in the first place I made that promise. Most probably because I never knew that I would die. My heart was shattered into million pieces when I saw her crying at the day of my funeral. She was crying so hard that I wish I could go, comfort her and hug her. Too bad that now I was nothing but a ghost. She was the only one who understand my completely. Who comforted me whenever I was sad. In fact she was the one who saved me from the suicide I was going to commit. But thankfully she kicked some sense into me and from that day I promised that I would never do such a thing again.

When I was alive, I used to read stories that said being a ghost is the most wonderful thing that could ever happen to a human. Now I understand why it's such a wonderful thing, you can't talk to your family, you can't talk to your friends, most of all the ones you love the most and you can't do anything. The only thing you can do is just float in the air like a balloon and see what people are up to or scare them which is scarcely the thing I would do.

Now if I do anything, people start thinking that there is a ghost or this is a haunted place. Can you believe it? This is so stupid! It's insanity! I mean come on, you guys don't expect me to just stand there in boredom and do nothing? After all I have some rights too. Can't a ghost enjoy? I mean I won't harm anyone or tease them. It's like enjoying myself like others do.

Naturally, now my visits to my family and my friends are all the time. As you all know that I love playing soccer, especially with Davis, now what I do is a little cheating. Whenever there is a tournament of soccer, I either tie the shoe laces of the opponent's team or either push them so that they stumble and then fall, or wait a second whenever Davis hits the ball, I kick it too, so that it goes even faster and then GOAL! After all what can I do other then this? Poor Davis, sometimes he gets dumbfounded, sometimes he scratches his head or sometimes he smiles triumphantly. God he still acts like a baby! But then he is my best friend too. What are best friend for?

At times, when I'm bored what I do is a little mischievousness. Don't tell me I can't do that! Well, what I do is scare some children. Gosh they scream above their lungs! But at the same time I have fun too. Sometimes I scare those bullies who once tried hitting Yolie and I came to save her. I washer night and shining amour! But now when they heard that I have died, the bully her again so what I do with them is, I either make them fight amongst them, or pull their pants in the public, or beat them. You gotta believe me on this one, it's so much fun! That's why I always do it, whenever I get bored. Yolie, I guess she knows that I'm always around her. It's just a lucky guess though she never mentions anything like I protect her and whip those bullies.

I just wish for one more thing, that is if God can just make me, some how alive for 10 minutes so that I can say my goodbyes to everyone. I just wish that this wish could come true, though you never know what could happen.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this fic! Please do review! 


End file.
